


My Favorite Frenchman

by JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary



Series: The General, the Frenchman, and the Immigrant. [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Oceans away, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary/pseuds/JustATimeTravelingRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two were heros of the revolution. Now they are eachothers heros</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Frenchman

**Author's Note:**

> This, this is probably the best i could ever muster, sexually
> 
> I thank my old RP partner Isabella for helping my grind out the last 11 paragraphs

"Sir! One Man O' War and several Frigates! Making there way into the harbor!" Yelled a soldier. 

Washington turned and raised a telescope to her eye. She extended it and focused on the captain of the Man O' War. On the deck stood over 100 French soldiers. Who knew how many more were in the quarters under the deck. 

She focused in on where the captain stood and gasped, taking a step back. "It's Lafayette." She breathed, rocking on the balls of her feet. She recomposed herself so none of the colonists saw her like that.

"Lower the defenses, let them in!" She ordered as Lafayette's boat came in. She lowered the telescope and snapped it shut, smiling as she made her way down to the docks to meet Lafayette. The Man O’ War docked and opened its ramp, which Marquis stood above. Burr slid in on his knees.

“Everybody give it up for America's favorite fighting frenchman!” Burr exclaimed as Lafayette moseyed down the ramp, looking back to wave his troops in. Washington then wrapped her arms around him and spun him around like he weighed only 10 ounces. She set him down, tipping her hat so it concealed her insanely red face. 

Lafayette removed her hat and donned it himself. “I’m taking the horse by the reigns, you can thank me later. Those redcoats will be redder with their blood.” He said as his troops unloaded crates of guns and the frigates let out their troops. 

“Di-did you bring the entire army with you?” she asked, dumbfounded. She had never seen so many soldiers all in one place at one time. They set down the boxes and began distributing French weaponry, extra ammunition, and inspected the ships for any defections.

“Yes, yes I did. All in an effort to aid you, my general.” Lafayette said, taking a knee and kissing her hand. She giggled then quickly coughed and recomposed her serious face. She took him by the hand and led him into the building and towards her living quarters. She shut the door and let out a frustrated laugh.

“I don't know how to keep myself composed around you. I know I'm supposed to be strong but you...make it so….difficult.” Washington declared. She began pulling the curls out of her hair and walked over to a large bucket of water. She took off her jacket, gorget, and blouse before dipping her head in the water and shaking all the powder out. She rose from the small tub and wrapped her hair in a towel, rubbing vigorously to dry it. 

George the towel off and let her coffee brown hair flow. She walked back toward him and threw her jacket on the bed, Lafayette awkwardly looking around the room, not speaking. Washington turned around and wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing against him. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and laid her head back on his chest.

“Is this where Generals sleep, luxury barracks?” Lafayette asked, looking into her icy blue eyes. 

 

“Why of course, darling….you frenchmen don’t?” Washington replied. 

“Well, I had to share a cot with Laurens and Hamilton once. It was less that luxurious,” he stated. She smiled and pulled out his ponytail, letting his hair puff. Lafayette ran a hand through his floof, compressing it a bit.  
“Alexander kept hogging all the blankets. It was annoying,” he continued. 

She caressed his face and trailed down his robes. “Well, I promise to not keep the sheets to myself,” George said softly. Lafayette smiled when she said this and then it clicked.

“Oh. Is that so?” He said, falling over onto the bed, caressing her back. He had yet to think about sleeping with Washington, but now that he had, the thought pleased him. She rolled over and looked down at him.

“Very much so.” She whispered while smiling. Washington bent her arms until they were nose to nose. She tilted her head a little and kissed him on the lips once. Washington broke away quickly and blushed, then Lafayette put his hand behind her neck and pulled her back in for another kiss. Her hands moved down his torso as she tried to speak. 

“You are a beautiful human being.” She said, standing up and removing her pants. Lafayette sat up, still fully dressed. He watched with loving eyes as the General presented herself for him. She smiled and motioned for him to come to her.

He crawled off the bed and stood in front of her, caressing her sides gently. Neither of them spoke yet they understood each other. She moved her hands to his jacket and began pulling it off, Lafayette unbuttoned his shirt after his jacket was thrown onto the floor.

They pulled off his top clothing and she ran her hand down his torso, exhaling sharply. Lafayette picked the general up and had her wrap her legs around his waist. She giggled and brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing him again. He laid her on the bed. 

Lafayette moved his lips underneath her earlobe, and left a trail of kisses down the side to her neck to her shoulder. His eyes fixed on hers for a brief moment, before eyeing the supple cleavage. 

Her legs unwrap themselves to allow him to undress her further. His lips kissed down to her navel, and his hands played at her undergarments, teasingly. His breath tickled her bare skin, before he pulled the remainder of her clothing off, both now in the nude. He eyed the now uncovered warm, inviting part of her that he longed to taste, to feel, to love. He blew warm air on her body as lips moved down to her thighs, teasing kisses on the inside of the left one, followed by her right one. Washington's tensed fist grabbed at the sheets as Lafayette laid kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Short, shallow breaths escaped her as he teased her. “Lafayette, I want you. Make love to me.” she spread her legs and her body said hell yes. Lafayette quickly jumped up and went over to his jacket, searching in the pockets. He fumbled with a tin box and pulled out a rudimentary condom. He slipped it on the crawled back on the bed, teasing her with stomach kisses, thoroughly arousing them both. 

“I’m ready Lafayette.” Washington said. She shut her eyes tight and inhaled sharply as he stuck his dick inside of her. He began pumping slowly, and she sat up. Washington propped herself on her elbows and bit her lip. They locked gazes and time seemed to slow. It was just the two of them, fully aroused adults sharing the love they had for one another. 

Lafayette kept one hand on her hip while reaching for her breasts with the other. Washington put her hand on his as small moans grew into moderate moans, pleasure overcoming her. She let him put his hand on her left breast, close to her heart. He squeezed and she let out a small yelp, then smiled, lacing her fingers with his.

She threw her head back as the frenchman made sweet love to her, becoming more and more aroused with every movement, every touch. She looked at him and tried to speak betweens pulses. 

“Lafayette....darling….lay down and let me sit on you for a bit.” she managed to gasp. He obliged and pulled out, rolling over and helping her sit up. Washington swung a leg iver him, put her hand on his dick and guided it back into her, throwing her head back and moaning as gravity pulled her onto him.

Washington began moving her hips in a circle, placing both hands on his chest. He breathing became shallow and her moans fre longer. Lafayette placed his hands on her hips acting as a guide. He slowy moved his hips up and down, which made him hard as she inhaled sharply. 

“Laf..Lafayette..” she breathed, moving in smaller, faster circles. “I’m close to coming, but dont stop. I’m loving this. Loving you.” Washington leaned forward, kissing him deeply. Emotions flooded through the both of them. Love, lust, acceptance. She furrowed her brow and grit her teeth, moaning in smaller intervals. 

“A bit harder my love.” she pleaded, forcing herself down on him further. She yelped in pain but only for a second. Lafayette removed his hands from her hips and blaced them on her breasts, caressing them in his palms. 

“I’m ready. I’m coming.” she said, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Her body began spasming as energy overcame her. Her hips touched his as they still circled on his dick, almost like they were locked into the movement. She gasped for her breath as she layed on top if him, contempt. Washington's body shuddered every bow and then. Her breathing regulated.

He wrapped his arms around her, and cringed as he came. The sticky substace flowed through him and into the condom. He pulled out and rook it off, throwing ut into the nearby waste bin. He then returned his attention to George. 

“I've missed you.” she said, cuddling yp next to him. Her head nuzzled into his neck. Lafayette caressed her side and thight. Up and down, up and down. “you are my favorite frenchman, Lafayette. I love you”

“i love you too, general.” he responded. He let out a satisfied sigh as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank HunterbydayWhovianbynight for making sure i didnt make her climax line, "here comes the general"


End file.
